


Voicemails

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [16]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Another vent fic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Screenplay/Script Format, Suicide, Suicide Notes, because I'm always sad, he calls wade, him and Gar, honestly wade is a dick in this, kind of?, not sorry, out of the main 4 I project onto JP the most, sound discriptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "Consider it a dead man's last wish..."Or, where JP leaves Wade voicemails and Wade doesn't call him back





	Voicemails

_**1 new voicemail: May 23rd** _

_[beep] H-hey Wade, it's me, JP. [chuckle]_  
_You know, I wasn't going to do this. I've been putting it off for awhile now, but might as well tell you, right?_  
_Get it over with?_  
_Who knows maybe this all will go away after telling you? Who knows,_  
_[deep sigh]_  
_Wade, I... I love you._  
_Probably more than I should considering you'll be getting married in a few months from now._  
_[pause]_  
_I'm sorry, but I felt like you should know. Hopefully this won't make things too weird for us..._  
_You're one of my closest friends, I don't want to lose you... Hmm well, I guess talk to you later?_  
_That is if you even want to talk to me after this I guess..._  
_[few seconds pause]_  
_[click]_

✴

**_2 new voicemails: June 8th_ **

_[beep] Hey Wade, [sniff] how have you been? [sharp intake of breath]_  
_You know, we haven't talk in a long..._  
_[short pause] long time._  
It's because of me isn't it? I shouldn't have called you [another sharp breath followed by running water]  
_It was dumb, I shouldn't have told you. Patrck told me not to but I didn't listen... I guess that's what I get huh?_  
_[faint yelling, can't really be heard]_  
_I'll be there in a second!_  
_[longer pause, water stopped but is followed by faint door squeak]_  
_I guess I'll talk to you later_  
_[voice is soft, away from phone]_  
_Hopefully._

✴

_[beep] Hey Wade._  
_You know, I was rewatching some older videos eariler. Mostly Gang Beasts, those were fun._  
_[sniff, pause]_  
_I miss those days, I swear you used to yell me so much when we'd play._  
_[hiccup]_  
_I, uh... Talked to Patrck eariler. He asked how I was_.  
_I lied and said I was okay,_  
_[chuckle]_  
_It's funny, I never thought I would have to lie about something like that..._  
_But I mean, I'm not terrible! I might look like it but I really am okay! I'm just in this..._ _I don't know_  
_[sigh]_  
_You probably don't care though, I don't blame you._  
_I wouldn't care either if I was you..._  
_Well,_ _uh,_ _Good night I guess_  
_[click]_

_✴_

**_1 new voicemail: June 28th_ **

_[beep] So I- uh... Just got out of the hospital. I actually just got home [sniff]_  
_Can you just... Answer one of these times? I know your busy a lot but... It would be nice if you could just answer_  
_Or call me back?_  
_Even just send me a text?_  
_Anything? Please Wade,_  
_[sound of things being shoved around]_  
_I would be happy even if you just yelled at me the whole time!_  
_[door slamming]_  
_I get it Wade, I really do. You hate me,_  
_I don't blame you._  
_[softly]_  
_I hate me too._  
_[sound of someone knocking]_  
_[faint voice]_  
_Yeah mom, I'm okay. Don't worry about it._  
_[shaky breath]_  
_[click]_

_✴_

**_1 new voicemail: July 3rd_ **

_[beep]_  
_[deep rapid breathing]_  
_fuck_  
_fuck_  
_fuck_  
_fuck_  
_fuck_  
_fuck_  
_fuck_  
_[shaky voice]_  
There's so much  
_[sob]_  
_It won't stop_  
_[click]_

_✴_

_**1 new voicemail: July 6th** _

_[beep] I can't believe it! Wade isn't it amazing?_  
_I just got off the phone with Pat, him and Gar are actually a thing!_  
_It's so nice knowing that all my friends have people who care about them_  
_And love them_  
_[pause]_  
_And talk to them_  
_[longer pause]_  
_[sob]_  
_Do you even listen to these?_  
_DID you ever?_  
_[Skype notification sound]_  
_shit, what does he want?_  
_[click]_

_✴_

_**2 new voicemails: July 9th** _

_[beep]_  
_[crying] [hiccup]_  
_I hope you're happy Wade._  
_[slow breaths]_  
_I hope you and Molly have a great life together. I hope all of you continue with your happy fucking lives._  
_[sound of bottles shaking]_  
_[long pause]_  
_[voice cracks]_  
_Will you come to my funeral, Wade?_  
_Will you come, and see me one last time before I'll be out of your life forever?_  
_Will you even miss me?_  
_Do you even care?_  
_[sob]_  
_WHY DONT YOU EVER ANSWER?_  
_JUST ONCE,_  
_ONCE,_  
_WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO TALK TO YOU._  
_[more sounds of bottles shaking]_  
_Patrck tired so hard to help me..._  
_Will you apologize to him for me? I would do it but he didn't answer when I called._  
_[broken laugh]_  
_He's probably out with Gar, they're cute together, ya know._  
_I guess I should feel bad though._  
_He'll listen to the message I left him and their whole night will be ruin._  
_[whisper]_  
_All my fault..._  
_[sound of a bottle opening and small things falling out]_  
_Tell Molly I said bye would you?_  
_[lifeless laugh]_  
_Consider it a dead man's last wish..._  
_[sigh]_  
_Bye, Wade_  
_[quite rustling followed by deep breath]_  
_I love you_  
_[click]_

_✴_

_[beep]_  
_WADE, it's me,  Patrck._  
_ANSWER YOU DAMN PHONE_  
_ITS JP_  
_I THINK_  
_[sobs comming from another person]_  
_[quitely]_  
_Shhh it's okay-_  
_**He's dead Patrck!** _   
_We don't know that!_  
**_Don't lie to your self, no one says thoses things unless they're going to do it!_ **   
_[sobs]_  
_[click]_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_1 new voicemail: July 9th_ **

_[beep]_  
_I'm-_  
_[shaky breaths]_  
_So, so, sorry JP._  
_[sobs]_  
_Please don't do this_  
_Please_  
_[sound of door opening]_  
**_Wade? Is everything alright?_ **  
_[more sobs]_  
_JP says bye_  
**_I... I don't understand, where is he_ ** _going?_  
_[click]_


End file.
